I Promise
by ShadowEevee70
Summary: "But Guilmon's meant to be with me! He's a part of me. I promised him we'd always be together. I promised!" Four years after the D-Reaper, the Tamers miss their Digimon more than ever. What they don't know is that everything is going to get better, and fast.
1. Prologue

Note- I recently finshed Digimon Tamers, and I hated the ending (mainly because they lost their Digimon), so I decided to write a Tamers story that follows the cannon ending but still make it better. I don't own Digimon.

* * *

Four years had passed since the defeat of the D-Reaper. The Tamers were still grieving the loss of their Digimon, except Jeri.

Takato started dating Jeri a week after losing Guilmon, and worked in his parents bakery. He says he has forgotten losing Guilmon, but he still goes to Guilmon's old hideout in the park. He usually pretended Guilmon was there, talking about the recent success of Guilmon Bread or talking about something goofy with himself.

Henery and Suzie still cry about losing Terriermon and Lopmon, and Henery usually cried himself to sleep. Suzie got Terriermon and Lopmon dolls, pretending Terriermon was still her girly model, and teaching Lopmon how to get her out of trouble.

Rika completely forgot about Renamon. She soon beat Ryo at the Digimon Card Game (everybody suspects Ryo let Rika win, as the two started going out a week before the tournament).

Kenta and Kazu still were annoying as ever, and the two fought over who won a game everyday.

Ai and Mako went back to their normal routine before meeting Impmon. They still fought, and they soon forgot all about Impmon.

* * *

"Takatomon?" Guilmon said. Terriermon was next to him. "You promised we can play."

"Momantai, Guilmon. You'll see Takato again." Terriermon reassured.

"But, what if Takato forgot about me?"

"Why would he forget you, Guilmon? He made you." Renamon said. Guilmon frowned.

"Takatomon..."


	2. The Tamers' Joy

Takato walked towards the park. Looking at the ground, he started to silently cry.

Today was the worst day of his life. The day his best friend was taken away from him.

Most people would go cry in a corner, hiding their sadness from the rest of the world, but Takato was brave.

Walking on an old, stone path, he soon reached his destination.

An old, stone building stood in his path. A lone tear ran down his cheek.

_No, _he thought, _I'm brave, I can go back in there._

Walking in, he sat down on the cold, dusty floor. He started to cry, remembering his friend.

"Takatomon? Don't cry."

"Guilmon..." Takato looked up. In front of him was the red dinosaur like creature known as Guilmon. Trapping Guilmon in a tight hug, Takato cried.

"Takato... why are you sad?"

"I'm not sad, Guilmon. These are tears of joy. I'm happy."

"Stop hugging Guilmon and get up, Gogglehead." Rika's demanding voice said. Takato looked up. Rika was next to Renamon and Ryo was holding Rika close to him. Cyberdramon stood next to Ryo, a menacing look in his eyes.

"Uhh... hey Takato. We need to talk to you." Ryo said. "Wildcat here insisted we do."

"Oh... ok." Takato said. Walking outside with the couple and their Digimon, they sat down on the grass. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Henery recently contacted me saying Terriermon and Lopmon were back." Ryo said.

"Jeri even said she saw Leomon!" Rika said.

"Why didn't Jeri or Herery tell me?" Takato asked.

"I don't know. But suddenly, all the Tamers' Digimon started to appear. We even got a call from Ai and Mako saying Impmon was back." Renamon said.

"We, of course, didn't believe it. But then Renamon and Cyberdramon appeared." Rika said. "The only Tamers we haven't heard from are Kenta and Kazu."

"And Guilmon came back..." Takato said. "This must mean something!"

"Of course it does." Ryo said. "Henery's dad has been looking into it, and he wants us to come to the old Hypnos building at two pm."

"I'll tell Kenta and Kazu. We're meeting up at the playground in five minutes." Takato said. "Wait! I got five minutes! Damn! I better go!" Takato dashed towards the playground.

"Well, I guess everyone can't be late." Ryo laughed.

"Whether I like it or not, I agree Ryo." Rika said.

"Speaking of being late, aren't we late for that press conference thing?" Ryo said.

"Ryo!" Rika said. "Get up! We gotta go!"

* * *

"Ryo, is it true you're dating Rika!?"

"Yes, it's true. Me and Wildcat are perfect for each other, whether she likes it or not." Ryo replied.

"Is it true you two were involved in the red blob incident four years ago!?"

"Umm... yes and no... we did help defeat it, but it was mainly the government that stopped it." Rika lied.

"Is it a coincidence you two started dating, being the Digimon King and Queen!?"

"Yes. After meeting up with Ryo again after a couple years, I was super angry with him." Rika replied.

"Yeah, Wildcat despised me at first. But my good looks and charisma won her over." Ryo said.

"Why do you call Rika 'Wildcat'?!"

"Because she is one. I also call her Pumpkin, rarely." Ryo said.

"And that concludes our Q and A with Ryo and Rika!" Ryo's agent said.

"Please, exit in a formal manner." Rika's agent said.

* * *

"Rika, that was brilliant!" Rika's agent praised.

"And Ryo, what an entertaining time!" Ryo's agent praised.

"Yeah, yeah." Rika brushed off her agent's words.

"Hey, Wildcat, wanna get lunch then head to the Hypnos building?" Ryo asked.

"Oh no no no! Rika has to be at a very important interview!" Rika's agent said.

"I'm sorry. I forgot to tell you I had an important meeting at that time." Rika said.

"I'm sorry, but that meeting isn't as important as this interview."

"Ok, I guess I gotta use Plan B!" Rika said.

"Rika... haven't I told you that Plan B is very bad?" Rika and Ryo took out their D-Arks.

"A million times. But I never listen." Rika said

"Biomerge activate!" Rika and Ryo yelled.

"Renamon biomerge to Sakuyamon!"

"Cyberdramon biomerge to Justimon!"

Justimon and Sakuyamon ran away, and dedigivolved when they could tell their agents couldn't catch them.

"You're pretty smart to come up with Plan B, Wildcat." Ryo said.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Rika blushed.

"So, where do you wanna go?" Ryo asked.

"It doesn't matter." Rika said.

"Ok, I know the perfect place." Ryo smiled, leading Rika to a outdoor cafe.

"Oh, Ryo! You know me so well!" Rika hugged Ryo.

"Of course. Anything to make Queen Wildcat happy." Ryo said.

Ryo and Rika sat down at a table. "You up for a rematch?" Ryo asked.

"You're on!" Rika said. The two got out their decks and started to play.

"Are you Ryo and Rika?" A man asked.

"Uhh... yeah? Why'd you wanna know?" Rika said.

"I would like to see your decks." He replied.

"No way! You're just trying to steal Wildcat's cards, and I'm not letting that happen!" Ryo said.

"And no way are you stealing Ryo's cards!" Rika yelled.

"Hand them to me or else!" He demanded. Rika looked at Renamon, who was hiding. Renamon teleported behind the man.

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon yelled, knocking the man out.

"Come on Wildcat, let's get out of here!" Ryo grabbed Rika's hand and bolted towards the Hypnos building.

Rika took a card out. "I got this!"

"Digimodify! Digivolution activate!" She yelled.

"Renamon digivolve to Kyubimon!"

Getting on Kyubimon, she pulled out another card.

"Digimodify! Speed activate!"

Kyubimon sped up, and they soon reached Hypnos. "Took you long enough." Kazu taunted.

"You try to get from a press conference to here in two hours!" Rika said.

"Guys, stop it." Henery said. "We might need to save the world again, and you two are arguing."

"Ok children, ready to learn why the Digimon are coming back?" Johnyu asked. Everyone nodded.


	3. Ryo and Rika- Digi King and Queen

Note- The Tamers' ages are,

Takato- 14

Henery- 14

Rika- 14

Kenta- 13

Kazu- 15

Ryo- 18

Suzie- 11

Ai and Mako- 7

* * *

"As you probably remember, Hypnos created a program to delete Digimon that came into our world called Juggernaut." Johnyu said. "This program is very similar to the D-Reaper. During a scan of Terriermon, I inserted the Juggernaut program secretly into Terriermon."

"How could I forget that? I almost died." Terriermon said.

"According to Henery, Terriermon was the first to appear. See a connection?" Johnyu asked.

"So Terriermon appeared because the Digital World couldn't support Juggernaut!" Henery realized.

"Exactly!" Johnyu said. "When Terriermon disappeared, the other Digimon followed."

"So that means that Guilmon is here to stay?" Takato asked.

"Of course Takato! I guess I can't keep them away from you." Johnyu smiled. "Ok, meeting adjourned!"

"Finally, I can go home!" Rika said.

"Rika, weren't you going to finish that card game with Ryo?" Kyubimon asked.

"Oh, yeah! I'm sorry Ryo, but can we finish after this interview I'm super late for?" Rika asked.

"Okay, Wildcat." Ryo said. "As long as I can come with you."

"Fine by me." Rika said, getting on Kyubimon. "Just don't bother me." She helped Ryo up and Kyubimon ran towards the TV station.

* * *

_Where's Rika? _Rika's agent thought. Just then, Rika, Ryo, Renamon, and Cyberdramon ran in.

"Sorry I'm late! That meeting went longer than expected!" Rika said.

"Get out there Rika! They're waiting for you!" Rika ran onto the stage.

"Sorry I'm late!" Rika said. "I had an important meeting!"

"Finally!" The interviewer said. Rika sat down next to her, smiling. "And, to start this off, I thought I could ask some questions about the Digimon King Ryo. Takato asks, 'Have you gone to second base with Ryo?'"

Rika's face turned completely crimson. "Umm... no..."

"Ok... Henery asks, 'Does Ryo stress you out, and if he does, remember, momantai,'."

"Ryo is a pain, but I put up with it."

"Kazu asks, 'Where is the nearest bathroom'?" The interviewer was clearly confused.

"Umm... Kazu, just find it yourself!"

"Ok...? DigiKing asks, 'Do you like the name Wildcat and Pumpkin'?" Rika looked over to Ryo. He was laughing.

"Ryo!"

"Yes Wildcat?" Ryo looked around the curtain. He was laughing.

"You get over here!" Rika demanded.

"Ryo is here? In person?" The interviewer asked.

"As real as I get." Roy said as he walked towards Rika.

"What did I say not to do during this interview?"

"Bother you, Pumpkin." Ryo looked at the audience. "Can you believe this is what I have to put up with every single day?"

"Ryo, I have tons of questions for you!" The interviewer said.

"I'm sorry, but Ryo needs to talk to my friend." Rika said, pushing Ryo away.

"Ok... let's move on. Kenta asks, 'Why does Ryo call you Wildcat?'"

"I don't know. It was part of his terrible flirting in the beginning, and when we started dating, the name stuck."

"Ok, that's all the time we have today!"

* * *

"Takato, why do we have to sneak in your house?" Guilmon asked Takato.

"Because people would be afraid of you." Takato explained to Guilmon. "If you don't scare anybody, I'll get you some Guilmon Bread."

"Yay! Guilmon Bread!" Guilmon cheered. Takato quieted him.

"Takato! What was that?" Takato's mother yelled.

"Uhh... nothing Mom!" Takato nervously stammered.

* * *

"Suzie isn't playing with me? It's a miracle!" Terriermon said to Henery.

"I guess she's playing with Lopmon." Henery replied.

"Suzie has been less clingy than before." Lopmon said.

"Oh! Lopmon! I didn't see you there." Terriermon said.

"So Henery, when are you going to ask Alice out?" Lopmon teased Henery.

"Lopmon!" Henery blushed. "I haven't seen Alice in four years!"

"That's what he always says." Terriermon informed Lopmon.

* * *

The next day was Monday, a school day.

"Honey! You're going to be late!" Rika's mom yelled. Today was Rika's first day in a public high school. Rika got dressed and walked to school.

"Hey! Wildcat!" Ryo ran towards Rika. "Ready for the experience of public school?"

"Maybe." Rika replied. "So, do you go to this school or what?"

"I transferred there this year. There's no escaping me."

"Or your annoying personality." Rika coldly replied.

"Wait till you eat the food there." Ryo said. "It's way worse than dealing with me all day."

"Nothing is worse than dealing with you, Digimon King."

Ryo smiled. "It's my duty, your highness."

* * *

"Ok class, we have a new student today." said. "Come in, Rika."

Rika walked in. Bowing, she introduced herself. "Rika can be nice. Now that's weird." Kazu whispered to Kenta. She noticed Henery had an empty seat next to him, and she sat down in it.

"Ok class, open your textbooks to page 118."

* * *

It was soon time for lunch, and Rika sighed. She just had Math, and already she couldn't understand a word the teacher was saying. Getting her lunch, she scanned the room for the other Tamers. She noticed Ryo and Takato, and followed them. They sat at a table way in the corner, far away from the other tables.

"So, you found the Tamer table!" Ryo laughed.

"It wasn't that hard to find." Rika admitted.

Soon, Henery, Jeri, Kenta, and Kazu sat down next to Takato.

"So the Digimon Queen is joining us, eh?" Kazu smugly asked.

"Thought you were too good for us?" Kenta added.

"We all thought you would be accepted into the popular crowd as soon as you walked into the classroom." Henery said.

"Was her arrival that amazing?" Ryo asked.

"It wasn't. They're just saying that." Rika replied before eating a spoonful of the school's mashed potatoes. Her face turned green. "I don't feel good."

"I warned ya!" Ryo said. "Is the food worse than being with me, Pumpkin?"

Rika's face went back to normal. "No matter how bad it makes me sick, nothing is worse than hanging out with you." The Tamers burst into laughter.


	4. Jeri's Joy- The Lion's Heart!

Akami, the meanest girl in the school, was furious. Rika, the most famous girl in this school, sat with those ugly nerds.

"So Jeri, any signs of Leomon yet?" Rika asked Jeri, unknown to her that Akami was eavesdropping.

"No, not yet. I've been hoping he'll come back, I really want to biomerge like you, Rika." Jeri replied.

"Ahem!" Akami soon walked up to the table.

"Ugh... what do you want, Akami?" Takato asked.

"Just here to talk some sense into Rika." Akami sweetly replied.

"There's no way you'll be able to do that, Akami. Rika hates everybody who don't have a D-Ark." Kazu said. Akami smiled.

"Oh! What is a 'D-Ark' Rika?"

"None of your business." Rika replied.

"Is it a new cellphone model? A designer bag?" Akami guessed.

"If Wildcat doesn't want you to know about it, then don't ask her." Ryo said.

Akami faced Rika. "He seriously calls you that? You've just met him, slut." Akami said.

"I've known Ryo for a while, Gogglehead." Rika said.

"What did you call me?!"

"A Gogglehead. Someone who jumps into situations, not thinking about their decision beforehand." Rika explained. "Something you obviously are."

"Well, you're... a...?"

"A queen, Gogglehead." Rika said. "You're acting like Ryo, see. You're both annoying."

Jeri's D-Ark started to beep. "It's... not possible... he's back!" Jeri excitedly said. "After four years, he's coming back to me!" Jeri ran off. The other Tamers got up too.

"We better go get her." Takato nervously said. They ran after Jeri, with Akami stalking them.

* * *

Jeri stared at the Digital Field.

_Leomon is in there! I know it! _She excitedly thought as she ran in.

A Elecmon was glaring at Jeri, but his eyes softened when he realised who she was.

"Je-Jeri?"

"Is that... you, Leomon?" Jeri asked. "Give me a sign."

"You have a lion's heart, Jeri." Elecmon smiled. Jeri hugged Elecmon.

"Oh, Leomon."

* * *

The other Tamers were running towards Jeri. "Rika, you better digivolve Renamon and use the speed Digimodify card." Ryo suggested.

"Ok. Renamon, get ready." Rika said as she took out a card. "Digi-modify! Digivolution activate!"

"Renamon digivolve to Kyubimon!"

"Digi-modify! Speed activate!" Rika yelled. "Get on, Ryo!" She reached out her hand. Ryo grabbed it, and Rika hosited him up.

"So, are we there yet?" Ryo annoyingly asked.

"Shut up, Ryo."

* * *

Akami saw the Tamers' Digimon.

_So that's why they sit far away from everyone else! _

Akami smiled. She remembered the D-Reaper incident four years ago. She would use it against them, slowly taking away their Digimon.

"Outta my way! Coming through!" Ai said as she ran past Akami. Stopping, she looked at her brother and Impmon, who were behind her. "Hurry up guys! We don't wanna miss our first Digital Field!"

"I'm going as fast as I can, Ai!" Mako yelled.

"You three better hurry up!" Suzie said as she ran past them.

"Suzie, wait up!" Lopmon chased after Suzie.

"See, if we don't hurry up, Takato and Guilmon are going to beat us!" Ai stated.

Impmon felt some power, kinda like when he Digivoled. Just then, a teal D-Ark floated in front of Akami.

"Guys, there's a new Tamer here." Impmon said.

"What?"

"Really!?"

"Is it someone our age? I'm tired of being the youngest Tamer!" Ai said.

"I don't know." Impmon sadly said. "But this Tamer is very strong. They have a golden power surrounding them."

"Are you sure it isn't Calumon?" Mako asked.

"Calumon's aura is pink." Impmon said.

* * *

"Takato, I'm getting another Digimon signal." Henery said.

"You sure it isn't Calumon?"

"I'm right here!" Calumon said. Calumon was on Takato's head.

"AHHH! Calumon!" Takato yelled out of fear.

"Am I really that scary?" Calumon asked.

"So it isn't Calumon, could it be a new Tamer?" Henery asked.

"It couldn't be. The D-Ark doesn't detect Tamers." Takato's phone started to ring. "Hello?"

"Uh... hey Takato." Mako's voice said. "We were heading towards Jeri and Impmon said he felt some strong power, like when you Biomerged for the first time. He says it may be a Tamer. Can you send Rika and Ryo over here to check it out?"

"Sure." Takato said. Moving the phone away from his mouth, he yelled at Ryo and Rika.

Turning around, Rika ran towards Takato. "You want us to investigate a new Tamer?"

"Yeah." Takato nodded. "Ai, Mako, and Impmon are already there. Your D-Ark should lead you to them."

"Me and Wildcat are on it!" Ryo said before Kyubimon ran towards Ai and Mako.

* * *

A Digital Field surrounded Akami. "What's happening? First I get this strange device and then fog surrounds me!" A GoldVeedramon started to realise. "AHHHHHHH!"

"Fox tail inferno!" Kyubimon fired fireballs at GoldVeedramon.

"Is that... Akami?" Ryo said under his breath. Rika got out her D-Ark.

"GoldVeedramon. Armor level but can have the power of a mega!" Rika said.

"What do you suggest we do?" Ryo asked.

"Kyubimon should Digivolve to ultimate."

"I'll use Goliath."

Rika took out a card. "Digi-modify! Matrix Digivolution activate!"

"Kyubimon matrix Digivolve to Taomon!"

"Digi-modify! Goliath activate!"

"Ready Impmon?" Ai asked.

"Impmon Digivolve to Beelzemon!"

"Go get 'em!" Mako yelled.

"WHY WOULD IT BE A GOOD IDEA TO BRING IN MORE MONSTERS!?" Akami screamed.

"Ryo, we should get her to Hypnos to be examined by the Monster Makers." Rika suggested.

"We also need to bring GoldVeedramon."

"But how will we sneak him over there? He's huge!"

"Remember, we have a flying... uh... thing on our side. We can have Beelzemon carry them."

"I'm on it, Ryo!" Beelzemon said. Flying towards Akami and GoldVeedramon, he picked them up. He then grabbed Ai and Mako and headed off towards Hypnos.

"Come on!" Ryo yelled.


	5. Akami, a Tamer!

Akami slowly started to wake up. She was in a bed with white sheets. Wires were stuck to her head.

_Am I... in a hospital? _She asked herself. The last couple hours were foggy to her.

"She's up!"

Akami looked at the owner of the voice. It was Guilmon. Looking around her, she noticed the Tamers and their Digimon were surrounding her.

"Guilmon, don't be too excited." Takato said.

"She's up! Yay! Yay! Yay!" Calumon cheered.

"Wh- where am I?"

"You're at Hypnos." Henery said. "The Monster Makers just did a simple scan, Golden Tamer."

"Golden... Tamer?"

"That means you powerful! Powerful! Powerful!" Calumon chimed.

"AHHHHH!" Akami screamed. "What's that?!"

"That's Calumon. He's not scary at all!" Jeri said.

"What is he?"

"Haven't you figured it out yet?!" Rika exclaimed. "He's a Digital Monster! A Digimon! A creature that came from the Digital World!"

"Huh?"

"What Wildcat is trying to say is that Digimon are real." Ryo said. "We're kinda like the Digidestined from the tv show, we're Digimon Tamers. You're a Digimon Tamer."

"I'm a what?"

"A Digimon Tamer." Henery said. "You're one of us now, and you have to help us with something."

"You see, a Tamer's duty is to protect the Digital and real Worlds. We're heading to the Digital World tomorrow." Takato said.

"Tomorrow?!"

"Don't worry, we told your parents." Kenta said.

Shibumi looked inside. "Is she up?"

"Yes. Why don't you bring in Gold in now." Takato suggested.

"Gold-who?" Akami asked.

"Gold is your partner! Partner! Partner!"

"Gold! Your Tamer's up!" Shibumi yelled down the halls.

A small golden dinosaur ran in the room and jumped into Akami's bed. "Hi! I'm GoldVeemon, but the Tamers say you should call me Gold! I have the power to Digivolve into GoldVeedramon!"

"Gold?" Akami repeated. "Does this have anything to do with me being the 'Golden Tamer' or something?"

"From what we believe, yes, it does." Ryo said.

"Gold has always been a sacred color in the Digital World. Anything considered to be 'holy' is gold." Takato said. "From the Angel Digimon to the Holy Rings, any Digimon wearing gold was to be respected."

"Gold is their symbol of purity." Jeri said.

"So, what does this have to do with me?" Akami asked.

"Azulongmon contacted us about the how the 'Golden Tamer' has been reborn just after Mako called me to go save you. We believe if Azulongmon told us you were coming, you must be important." Takato said. "So to get you caught up with our journeys, we had Yakami tap into our memories and make this."

The tv in front of Akami started to show the Tamers' most important moments, from Rika being a jerk to Henery and Takato to the Tamers losing their Digimon.

"This part's funny." Ryo whispered to Akami. On the tv, Rika was just yelling at Ryo for forgetting her.

"How is this funny?"

"It gets better when we go in the pit the D-Reaper is in." Ryo said. "Right Wildcat?"

"Shut up Ryo." Rika said.

The video soon reached the end. "What a great trip down memory lane." Takato said.

"Is it just me that thinks we were put in dangerous situations more?" Henery asked.

"We didn't show all the Digital Fields." Rika said.

"So if your Digimon were taken away from you, then how are they here now?" Akami asked.

"Long story that I don't wanna explain." Kazu said.

"Well, you guys should go home and prepare for the Digital World." Shibumi said. "Rika and Ryo, you should teach Akami how to survive the Digital World."

"Ok!" Ryo said as the Tamers were filling out of the room. "Come on Akami and Wildcat, we're heading to Guilmon's hideout!"

* * *

"Ok, today is your Tamer 101 lesson!" Ryo said. Akami was sitting down on the dirty stone floor of the hideout.

"First is how to digi-modify." Rika said. Taking out a card, she handed it to Akami. "You're probably know about the Digimon card game." Akami nodded. "Using the cards is a very important part of being a Tamer."

"Cards can be used to digi-modify a Digimon, or make it stronger." Ryo said. "Pumpkin, will you demonstrate?"

"Fine." Rika scowled. "Renamon?"

"Yes, Rika."

"Digi-modify! Speed activate!" Rika yelled. "Renamon, attack that tree." Rika pointed to a tree around three yards away.

"Diamond storm!"

The attack hit the tree with amazing force. "Good job, Renamon." Rika said.

"And that's everything you need to know about digi-modifying." Ryo said. "Now you try." Ryo handed Akami a card.

"O...kay." Akami said. "Digi-modify?! Something... activate?!"

"No no no!" Rika scolded as she took the card from Akami. "You need to know what you are digi-modifying with!"

"I... didn't know."

Examining the card, Rika glared at Ryo. "And Ryo gave you goliath!"

"I did?" Ryo asked. "But Akami will never master goliath."

"Why can't I master it?" Akami asked.

"Goliath can only be used by legendary tamers." Rika said.

"How do you become a legendary tamer?"

"You gotta beat either me or Pumpkin in the Digimon Card Game." Ryo said. "And we're unbeatable."

"We've both only lost once." Rika said. "We're what Kenta and Kazu dream of being."

"Nobody can be the Digimon King and Queen!" Ryo said.

"Don't call me that!"

"Okay, Queen Wildcat." Ryo laughed.

"Can we go on?" Akami asked.

"Yeah." Ryo nodded.

"You use cards for most forms of digivolution." Rika said. "The other forms are matrix digivoling and biomerging."

"Matrix digivolving requires a Blue Card." Ryo said. "Blue Cards appear when you wish very hard to protect things close to you."

"Biomerging requires no card, but the bond with your Digimon has to be as close as possible, to the point where you feel like you are one." Rika explained.

"Like when Takato biomerged with Guilmon for the first time." Ryo said.

"It was so beautiful." Rika said. "Takato just wanted to avenge Leomon's death."

"And that's all you need to know!" Ryo smiled. "We're meeting here tomorrow at 5 am. Bring a pillow and blankets. A tent would also be helpful."


	6. The Tamers Reveal Themselves!

The next morning, the Tamers met at Guilmon's hideout. Takato had remade the flag, and it now included Akami, Gaurdromon, Ryo, Cyberdramon, Gold, Ai, Mako, Impmon, Suzie, Lopmon, and MarineAngemon.

"Why did you bring that thing, Takato?" Rika scowled at Takato.

"It's our team symbol, Rika! It strikes fear in the hearts of our enemies!" Takato boldly said.

"It also makes a good cape!" Calumon added.

"Let's save these worlds!" Takato declared.

"So where is this portal?" Akami asked.

"I'll show you." Suzie said as she crawled down the hole in Guilmon's hideout.

Before Takato could crawl into the portal, he heard his Mom yelling his name. "Mom?"

Catching her breath, Takato's Mom held out a bag. "I finished making this just recently."

"Mom, you don't have to eat in the Digital World."

"I made it for if you wanted some Guilmon bread."

"Hmm... Guilmon Bread?" Guilmon had curiously said.

Takato took the bag. "I'll miss you Takato." His Mom hugged him.

"Thanks... Mom." Takato said as his Mom broke the hug.

Running towards the portal, Takato waved goobye to his Mom.

* * *

"Akami, wake up." Gold tried to wake up his tamer.

"Don't worry Gold. It's her first time here, they need to collect her data." Rika said.

"Hopefully a rogue Data Stream doesn't take her!" Kazu said.

Akami started to glow, and the group was teleported to the top level of the Digital World.

"Well, at least we don't have to walk!" Kazu excitedly said.

"Come on, Takato said as he picked up Akami, "we better go."

And so the group walked into the Sovereigns' castle.

"Azulongmon! We have brought the Golden Tamer, Akami Ishida!" Takato yelled as they reached Azulongmon's chamber.

Azulongmon appeared in the sky. "Tamers, it is so nice to see you again." Azulongmon looked down at Jeri. "And Jeri, I see you're happy with your gift."

"You brought... Leomon back?!"

"Only to prevent the D-Reaper..." Azulongmon whispered under his breath. "Anyway, thanks for bringing the Golden Tamer." Azulongmon then threw her into the pit with the D-Reaper.

"What're'ya doing to my Tamer?!" Gold angrily asked.

"She's cleansing the D-Reaper. The program is becoming rouge again, so we had you D-Arks pick up her signal." Azulongmon said. A couple seconds later, Akami flew out of the pit. "Now is the time Tamers. I want you to reveal yourselves to the human world!"

* * *

"Takatomon!"

Takato slowly opened his eyes. He was back in Shinjuku Park with the other Tamers.

"Takatomon!" Guilmon almost crushed Takato when he pounced onto him.

When the other Tamers came to, they headed towards the tv station, prepared to reveal their story.

* * *

"Breaking news! A group of children cited themselves the heroes that saved the world from destruction four years ago. Channel 5 has the exclusive interview with the children and their partners."

People stopped and looked at the tvs in a store window.

"Hi! I'm Takato Matasuda, age 14."

"So Takato, will you show us your Digimon?"

Takato nodded. "Guilmon!"

Guilmon ran towards Takato. "Yes, Takatomon?"

"He really calls you that?"

"Sometimes..." Takato blushed. "Guilmon, meet the newslady."

Guilmon sniffed her then tilted his head. "What's that terrible smell? It's like Cyberdramon's armor after he spars with Renamon."

"Guilmon!" Takato scolded.

* * *

"So Henery, you're the brains of the group?"

"Um... yeah... I guess so."

"I heard your partner is very annoying."

"Terriermon? He's sorta annoying, but he's him."

"What's the biggest thing you've learned from Terriermon?"

"Momentai."

"Momentai?"

"It means no worries."

* * *

"So... Rika... you're the Digimon Queen."

"Uh-huh..."

"And you and the Digimon King Ryo..."

"Why must every interview ask something about Ryo?!" Rika interrupted the newslady. "I'm outta here."

* * *

"So... Cyberdramon... where's Ryo?"

Cyberdramon went over and whispered something into her ear.

"Really? After Rika stormed away by me mentioning Ryo?"

Cyberdramon nodded.

"This is going to take awhile."

Cyberdramon nodded and agreed.

"We'll do Ryo later."

* * *

"No I'll talk!" Ai yelled.

"You always get to talk!" Mako replied.

"Impmon, who's gonna talk?!" Ai angrily asked Impmon.

"I... uh..." Impmon stuttered.

* * *

"Kenta, does it bother you that you got a girly Digimon?"

"Nope. He's the only Mega level Digimon in our group, so that's cool!"

"But wasn't he the last to be found?"

"Sure he was, but that doesn't stop us from being best friends!"

* * *

"What was your biggest struggle you faced so far?"

Kazu pondered for a bit then matter-of-factly replied, "Rika."

"Why is that?"

"Before I got Guardomon, she always said how I shouldn't have come to the Digital World with them. But that didn't stop me from finding Guardomon!"

* * *

"Where the heck is Ryo?!"

"You know what would be funny," Kazu whispered, "if you taped Rika and Ryo making out."

"You mean that attack where you suck someone's face off?" Calumon asked.

"Umm..."

* * *

"So... I didn't expect to be interviewing a Digimon without a partner."

"That's what Takato and Henery thought when they first found me!" Calumon smiled.

"So... you're the key to digivolution?"

Calumon nodded eagerly. "Yeah! I'll show you! Shining Digivolution!"

"Guilmon digivolve to Growlmon!"

"Renamon digivolve to Kyubimon!"

"Terriermon digivolve to Gargomon!"

"Calumon!" The three main Tamers yelled in unison.

"Well, at least I know I can interview Ryo now." The newslady sighed.

* * *

"So you're the cool Ryo Akiyama all the girls want?"

Ryo nodded. "Yep, but I'm taken. Wildcat got to me first."

"Wildcat...?"

"Wildcat is what I call Rika. She's exactly like one, strong, fierce, scary to be near."

"Okay..."

* * *

"So Jeri, you look similar to the red blob's main agent."

"Don't talk about that!" Jeri had curled up in a ball.

* * *

"So Suzie, did you ever make contact with Digimon before you found Lopmon?"

"I played with Pweety Pwincess Terriermon before finding Lopmon!"

"So your brother's Digimon wasn't a secret to your family?"

"It was! Terriermon pretended to be a doll!"

* * *

"And there you have it folks. We've taken a glimpse into these young heroes' lives. While some we question their sanity, these heroes are the best people to protect us."

* * *

"'While some we question their sanity'? That's definitely Rika." Kazu said as he watched the news report with the other Tamers.

Rika responded with a punch on Kazu's face.

"Everything's the same." Takato said. "Rika still hates Kazu, Rika still hates Ryo, Rika still hates me."

"And that's how it should be." Henery laughed.

The rest of the Tamers laughed, knowing that their lives will change forever.


End file.
